Baal
|kanji = バアル |romaji = Baaru |gender = Male |dungeon capturer = Sinbad |household members = Drakon Ja'far Masrur Mystras Leoxses |metal vessel = Bararaq Saiqa (sword) |household vessel = Drakon: Bararaq Barasikh (earring) Ja'far: Bararaq Sei(wires) Masrur: Bararaq Kauza (armor) Mystras Leoxses: Bararaq Harba (spear) |magic type = Lightning Magic |dungeon = 1st Dungeon |occupation = Household Member (former) |affiliation = Alma Torran (former) |manga = Magi: Night 4 (flashback) AoS: Night 10 (debut) |anime = AoS: Episode 2 |japanese = Hiroki Tōchi}} Baal (バアル Baaru) is one of Sinbad's seven Djinn. He is a Lightning Djinn and the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. Baal was in the 1st Dungeon. Appearance His appearance is similar to that of a dragon, with bat-like wings, scaly skin, and horns. He has dark, shaggy hair and a third eye in his forehead. He wears two necklaces and a belt. Personality He seems to be angry all the time, with his inorganic-looking face. But he is actually tender-hearted. Also, he is a strait-laced person. History Baal used to live in Alma Torran and was part of Solomon's Household. Baal, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Baal Arc Baal shows up in his own Dungeon when Sinbad touches the lamp, surrounded by lightning. He introduces himself as the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes and asks who will become a King. Both Sinbad and Drakon claim that they will become one and start arguing over it. They decide to settle the matter by themselves, which Baal lets them do. He says that he looks forward to his lord showing what he has.AoS: Night 10, Pages 6-13 When Sinbad defeats Drakon, Baal states he witnessed it clearly and approves him as his lord. He gives Sinbad the power he yearns for and joins him by getting into his sword.AoS: Night 11, Pages 18-19 Baal is then summoned by Yunan to help him and Sinbad with soldiers. He asks his lord if he needs his assistance.AoS: Night 11, Page 23 He then takes care of the soldiers and joins Sinbad's Metal Vessel right after.AoS: Night 12, Pages 1-3 Abilities Baal Metal Vessel.png|Metal Vessel in Weapon Equip Baal Djinn Equip.png|Djinn Equip Baal Djinn Equip Manga.png Baal Djinn Equip Full.png Sin OP2 - 2.png|Sinbad's face in Djinn Equip Baal face Djinn_Equip.png Balalark Saika.gif|Bararaq Saiqa Djinn Abilities Sinbad is Baal's Dungeon Capturer. As a Djinn, he can alter his size and rule his Dungeon. After he conquered, his Lightning Magic are being used by Sinbad. Baal's Metal Vessel is the sword that Sinbad has on his side. Members of Baal's Household are Ja'far, Masrur and Drakon. :Djinn Equip: In this equip, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a dragon and gets two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. He is able to attack with Lightning Magic in this form. :*'Bararaq' (Lightning): Sinbad summons huge amounts of electricity from the sky. :*'Bararaq Saiqa' (Lightning Sword): When Sinbad uses this Metal Vessel, he draws lightning down from the sky. Once the lightning has been summoned and stored in the sword, it releases an enormous lightning blast able to fill the sky with light. :*'Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa' (Lightning Sword of Extinction): When this Extreme Magic is used, an enormous lightning blast able to fill the sky with light is released. Relationships Trivia *His name is probably taken from the book . In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, King Baal being the first. As a matter of fact, the Dungeon where Baal resided was the 1st as well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Djinn Equip Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Alma Torran Category:Adventure of Sinbad Category:Household Members Category:Sacred Palace